Mi dama Oscura
by Frappe-B
Summary: Natsu es un vampiro, y como tal pertenece al gremio Vampírico de Fairy Tail, él ya tiene más 300 años. Pero pese a ello aún es un niño, el cual adora hacer misiones y pelear, en estos momentos aún no abandona la esperanza de reencontrar a su padre Igneel./Long fic/ Raiting T por futuro Lemmon, vocabulario y peleas.
1. Introducción Vampírica

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

**Mi Dama Oscura**

**Capítulo 0: Introducción Vampírica.**

Una tarde más me encontraba en el gremio de Fairy Tail, mi hogar y de todos los vampiros que habitamos en el reino de Fiore, nuestro deber es velar por la seguridad de los nuestros. Después de todo debemos de tener cuidado y no tener riñas con otros gremios del reino, rara vez tenemos nuevos miembros, y los que aquí habitamos vivimos desde hace ya muchos siglos, yo pese a ser un vampiro, lo cual ya de por sí es bastante singular, fui criado por un dragón el cual me enseñó muchas cosas en el pasado y me ayudó a especializarme en ataques del tipo fuego. Todas las razas de seres sobre naturales podemos tener nuestra propia especialización en algún elemento, además de que debemos cumplir con diferentes misiones que Mirajane, vampira encargada del gremio, pone periódicamente en el tablón del gremio, estas tienen dos funciones fundamentales; Ayudarnos a entrenar y mantener el equilibrio, si bien no es común que hayan problemas en nuestro lado el hilo es muy fino y fácil de cortar. Todos debemos de cooperar para mantener la paz, además los seres que deciden unirse a un gremio son cada vez menores, prefieren mantenerse al margen y hacer lo que se les plazca.

-¡Natsu!- No tuve necesidad de voltear para saber que se trataba de Happy, mi familiar, es un pequeño gato azul y alado que me acompaña en mis aventuras. Por alguna razón él nació de un huevo que encontré cuando era un niño.

-¡Eh Happy! ¿Qué sucede compañero?- Con una gran sonrisa miré a mi pequeño amigo el cual se veía realmente entusiasmado por algo -¿Encontraste algo interesante?

-¡No me vas a creer! ¡Encontré la misión perfecta para nosotros!- Con un brillo en los ojos me extendió un papel la recompensa era bastante alta y la misión solo era detener a un Vampiro exiliado de rango menor que estaba causando problemas en una ciudad.

-¡Joo! ¡Bien hecho Happy! Es una misión perfecta, lo atraparemos y luego ¡Nos daremos un gran banquete con el dinero!- Ambos chocamos nuestras palmas en el aire, eso era realmente alentador ¡Podríamos comer muchísimo con el dinero de la recompensa! -¡En marcha Happy!-

-¡Aye Sir!- Mi compañero se sentó en mi hombro mientras cantaba una melodía que hablaba de pescados y yo comencé a caminar alegre en dirección a la puerta, pero un grito me hico detenerme en seco.

-¡Natsu Dragneel! ¿Adonde crees que vas tan feliz?- Al voltear me pude encontrar a Erza muy enojada y emitiendo un aura maligna a su alrededor, no se que hice esta vez pero luce realmente molesta, lo mejor es averiguarlo de inmediato. Ella puede ser realmente temible cuando se lo propone…

-¡Erza! ¡Yo no me comí tu tarta! ¡Lo juro!- Inconscientemente comencé a gritar el crimen que no había cometido para ver si me podía marchar sin mayor alboroto ni problemas.

-¡Natsu compórtate! Tienes 300 años madura hombre, llevas más de 200 en el negocio y aún no aprendes la lección- La escuche suspirar mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza, yo solo la miraba expectante a mi castigo –Venga Natsu, tiene que informar a Mira que has tomado la misión del tablero para que lo archive y no tengas futuros problemas con ello- Pude ver que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras que con una mirada maternal y reprochante se posicionaba a mi espalda para comenzar a empujarme en dirección a la barra.

-¡Pero Erza! ¡Yo quiero irme ahora! ¿Porqué tengo que ir con Mira si ella ya sabe que la tomé- Comencé a moverme y a tratar de huir, pero lo único ue conseguí fue un duro golpe en mi cabeza el cual me dejó un poco atontado.

-No seas infantil Natsu, solo hazlo y luego podrás irte en tu misión con Happy- Tras dejarme en la barra y con una sonrisa de ganadora me dejó junto a Mira quién comenzó a anotar en su cuaderno especial para las misiones.

Nunca me ha gustado tener que esperar a que Mira archive la misión, a veces puede demorarse a montones. Depende de la misión que elijas y de su peligro, porque ella debe de avisar en la cuidad que se enviará un representante del gremio para así no ser mal recibidos ni causar más problemas en la ciudad ni te cacen por error, pensando que eres otro enemigo, pero para esas cosas se tiene la marca del gremio. Además no soy tan débil como para dejarme cazar por la policía…

-Ya Natsu, puedes marcharte, siento haber tenido que detenerte tanto tiempo- Mira me sonreía de manera amable y con las palabras "lo siento" en todo su rostro –Sé que no te gusta hacer todo esto, pero es necesario. Ahora vete ¡Ve y disfruta tu misión Señor impaciente!- Le devolví la sonrisa a Mira a modo de comprensión para luego comenzar a correr destino al pueblo de Hargeon.

...

-¡No quiero! ¡No pienso hacerlo!- Había olvidado completamente que para poder llegar más rápido y no gastar energías de manera innecesaria debía de tomar un tren -¡Jamás me subiré a esa cosa Happy!

-¡Natsu debes hacerlo! ¡Es por la misión!- Mi compañero me gritaba constantemente que debía de tomarlo…. ¡Pero no quiero!

Desde muy pequeño he odiado los trenes, me mareo y me siento realmente mal. Los transportes en general tienen ese efecto en mí, si las creencias populares decían que el ajo mataba vampiros podríamos decir que los trenes son como el ajo para mí. Se supone que si me subo a esa cosa es para no gastar energías innecesariamente, porque acceder a sangre para alimentarnos no es tan simple, al pertenecer a un gremio no puedes solo ir por allí y tomar a cualquier humano o ser sobre natural para abastecerte. Se deben cumplir ciertas reglas, solo podemos cazar una vez al mes, tenemos días específicos para ello, nos dividirnos en grupos, y debemos de ser cuidadosos, solo podemos alimentarnos de animales, y ni pensar en tomar la sangre de otro vampiro. Eso es un acto sumamente íntimo y solo se puede hacer si se tiene el permiso del otro, porque cuando esto sucede uno accede a los sentimientos más profundos del otro y por ello se debe de ser cuidadoso, en algunos casos incluso puedes ver las memorias importantes, pensamientos o sentimientos que estén fuertemente presentes al momento de beber la sangre…

* * *

**Notas del Autor: ** _He aquí otra enferma historia con criaturas sobrenaturales! Yay! Definitivamente adoro este tipo de historias *-* y aún más a los Vampíros, realmente quiero jugar con este Natsu y la personalidad que le quiero dar. Si bien seguirá siendo el Natsu despreocupado e infantil de siempre al tener más años, más experiencia y siendo un Vampiro quiero darle también un toque misterioso y seductor, que sea completamente inconsciente y conquistador, provocando diferentes situaciones muy *Baba* entre él y Lucy x3! Muchas gracias a todos los que se den el tiempo de leerlo! __

_Sin mucho más que escribir me despido..._


	2. Encuentro Vampírico

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

**Mi dama Oscura**

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro Vampírico.**

"_Las jóvenes de hoy en día no paran de hablar del destino, de sus medias naranjas y los príncipes azules que deben rescatarlas. Muy pocas realmente comprenden lo que dicen, y aun menos comprenden que aquello está muy lejos de la realidad, estas soñadoras princesas están siendo destruidas poco a poco, lentamente pero de manera segura, y aún así las jóvenes humanas son incapaces de comprender que su sociedad es incluso más corrupta que la de los seres que niegan y que dicen ser mortíferos…_

… _Porque el príncipe resultó ser incluso peor que la misma bestia…"_

Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos, me encontraba en una habitación que no pude reconocer, a juzgar por la luz solar debía de ser cerca del medio día. Al intentar estirarme pude darme cuenta de que a mi lado se encontraba un hombre, poco a poco los recuerdos llegaron a mí, la noche anterior me había dirigido a un bar con la intención de pasar el rato, y quizá conseguir un bocadillo, con pereza y sin mucha energía me levanté para recoger mi vestido y accesorios.

Una vez lista me acerqué lentamente al hombre en la cama para comprobar su pulso, él se encontraba estable por lo cual no me debo de preocupar demasiado, acerqué mis labios al lugar en que estaba la marca de mis colmillos para lamerlo y que la marca desapareciese poco a poco bajo mi tacto. Ya sin mucho más que hacer en ese lugar me dirigí a la ventana para saltar y comenzar a explorar la ciudad, a decir verdad estoy aquí porque desde pequeña siempre ha sido mi sueño unirme al gremio de vampiros… Espero que me acepten en ese lugar ¿Cómo será?…

Sin darme cuenta terminé en un lugar similar a una plaza central, en ella pude ver a muchas parejas humanas… Realmente no entiendo a esas mujeres… ¿Cómo pueden estar tan felices con alguien de su raza? Si bien yo solo tengo 300 años, los cuales son muy pocos para un vampiro, son muchos en comparación a un humano. He tenido múltiples relaciones con hombres humanos, y todos son iguales, todos prometen cosas imposibles que jamás podrán lograr, dicen ser los mejores pero en realidad solo son un engaño. Se envuelven en elegantes trajes para cortejarte, se acuestan contigo y quizá, tan solo quizá, a la mañana siguiente se acuerden de ti, yo tuve que aprender por las malas el cómo funcionaban, pero me quedan muchos años más para experimentar. En cambio esas pobres muchachitas con incapaces de ello y viven una mentira eterna, en un ciclo vicioso pensando "Quizá el próximo sea mejor" yo aún no encuentro ese próximo… A paso lento pero seguro me dirigí en dirección al bar más cercano, allí podría pasar el rato hasta la noche, tengo que esperar el tren nocturno para viajar a la sede del gremio y ver si me aceptan.

Ya entrada la noche algo realmente peculiar llamó mi atención, si bien siempre he criticado a las humanas por involucrarse con sus iguales jamás esperé encontrarme a una tan entusiasmada con un vampiro, si bien los hombres humanos son bastante malos para una humana un vampiro es aun peor. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue lo inocente que se veía la muchacha, seguramente ese vampiro solo pasaría la noche con ella, luego succionaría su sangre y quizá ella saldría viva de eso, ese hombre se veía mucho más joven e inexperto que yo, por lo cual no creo que tenga el auto control ni el amor por ella para contenerse y no matarla… Mi mente se volvió un caos en cuanto comencé a imaginarme los escenarios posibles de la muerte de la chica, siguiendo mi instinto, y la experiencia adquirida con los años, apagué rápidamente mi cigarro y tras haber pagando mi cuenta salí del recinto para proceder con la persecución y evitar aquello. Al salir del local subí a la azotea del mismo, camuflándome entre las sombras, y esperando pacientemente a la pareja que se encontraba dentro del recito, no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para ver cómo la niña, ya muy ebria, salía prácticamente en brazos de aquél vampiro, les seguí hasta una casa de la chica, lo cual ella misma acotó en la entrada, pude ver como invitaba a aquél ser a pasar y con un fallido intento de coquetería le convencía sin mayores miramientos.

Esperé unos momentos fuera, para ver las reales intenciones del vampiro, pero de no ser por mi impulso de solo entrar y atacarle ella ya estaría muerta. Pensé que el primero la violaría o intentaría copular con ella, pero mis suposiciones fueron erróneas, no era más que alguien sediento y sin una pizca de pudor, la sala estaba realmente llena de sangre y ella terminó en tirada a un lado del pasillo e inconsciente. No pude evitar lanzar una mirada enfurecida a aquel monstruo que la hirió de aquella manera, él me devolvió la mirada, evidentemente no le hiso nada de gracia que le quitase su botana de media noche, en cuestión de segundos ambos comenzamos un intenso forcejeo, él claramente era fuerte y yo no soy precisamente la mejor cuando se trata de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, entre golpes, gruñidos, amenazas y maldiciones él me aprisionó en contra de un pared. Apretaba mis hombros con fuerza y acercaba sus colmillos con intención de morderme, en un movimiento desesperado, y claramente afortunado, logré empujarlo, causando que él diese una vuelta en el aire y saliese disparado por la ventana hacia fuera, pero de alguna manera él logró arrastrarme en su trayecto y hacerme caer a mi también a través de ella. Al no tener mucho tiempo para pensar en la caída asumí que iba a impactar de manera brutal contra el piso, pero inesperadamente mi caída no llegó, al contrario, quedé suspendida en el aire… Lentamente y con temor comencé a abrir mis ojos, un chico de pelo rosado y ojos cafés me sostenía como a una princesa, lentamente y con cuidado me depositó en el piso.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- Él me miraba con una preocupación increíble… Pero ¿Por qué? Yo no le conozco, no debería de importarle lo que me suceda, anonadada lo único que logré hacer fue mover mi cabeza de manera negativa –Ya veo, es mejor así, venga déjamelo a mí. Yo me encargaré de este insecto- De sus puños comenzaron a emanar llamas, un fuego rojo e imponente, que me brindaba seguridad… Me quedé unos segundos mirándole embelesa, sin poder reaccionar.

En cuanto él se movió para atacar al otro vampiro reaccioné y a paso apresurado volvía a entrar en la casa para poder atender a la niña víctima de aquella crueldad. Rápidamente y sin perder ni un segundo más invoqué a uno de mis espíritus estelares, Holorogium, y la deposité en su interior para que se recuperase de la pérdida de sangre.

-Asique tú manipulas espíritus estelares… Es la primera vez que veo un vampiro de este tipo- Al voltear me encuentro con el chico de antes, el cual traía al vampiro atado e inconsciente y un gato azul volaba a su lado -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Su voz sonaba demandante, lo cual me llamó bastante la atención. Pero por educación decidí responderle.

-Soy Lucy, mucho gusto ¿Tu quién eres?- Le dediqué una mirada desconfiada, y me sorprendí al ver cómo me sonreía de una manera sumamente seductora y me extendía la mano, lo cual acepté gustosa.

-Natsu Dragneel, siento mi imprudencia, soy de Fairy Tail y venía a atrapar a este tipo. Gracias por la ayuda- Tas ayudarme a levantarme del piso su sonrisa no se perdió, su tono se volvía cada vez más amigable y despreocupado –El gato que ves a mi lado es mi familiar, su nombre es Happy- El extraño gato soltó un sonido similar a un "Aye!" a forma de afirmación. No pude evitar mirarlo con desconfianza.

-¿Familiar? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pude ver como él ponía una expresión de impresión total para luego largarse a reír estruendosamente. Al ver que no me respondería por un tiempo centré mi vista en el gato.

-Aye, lo siento, hace siglos que no nos hacían una pregunta como esa- El gato con un tono entretenido, pero con una mirada de comprensión tomó la palabra y comenzó a explicarme –Lo que pasa es que Natsu encontró un huevo, del cual nací yo, hace ya mucho tiempo. Él era apenas un niño, y por ello nosotros somos algo así como hermanos y él siempre me ha llamado su familiar- Tal parece que Happy iba a agregar algo más pero Holorogium nos interrumpió dándonos a conocer que la chica ya no corría peligro. Tras ello con cuidado la deposité en el piso para luego con ayuda de aquellos chicos intentar que no se notase la pelea recientemente sucedida en aquel pasillo.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**_Segundo capítulo arriba__~! Sinceramente no me esperaba actualizar taan rápido, pero la inspiración está de mi lado _ No se acostumbren mucho a eso porque no es normal en mi e.e Ahora primero que nada ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo y por los reviews que me han dejado! A decir verdad estoy muy jodidamente feliz con el camino que está tomando esto, realmente esto ha sido muy espontáneo y pensé que iba a quedar peorsito. Recuerden que las críticas, comentarios o recomendaciones son muy bien recibidos! Procedamos a responder los del capítulo anterior *-*:_

_a LucyDragneelHeartfilia: Gracias por agregar a favoritos! _ A decir verdad yo también estaba esperando algo como esto e.e Y por eso terminé escribiéndolo x3_

_a Sora Knightwalker: See yo también babeo por el Natsu vampiro *¬* y pues aquí tienes a Lucy e.e! Y si si es una vampira :B_

_a Guest: Gracias por leerlo :DD! Aquí está la conty o._

_a Nixuiix: Pue si *¬* Yo también amo al Natsu vampiro *¬* (Y también al normal x33) Aquí esta el cap, ojalá te guste nwn._

_a Ininity infinytum: Pues... Aquí esta el cap, espero que sea de tu agrado. A decir verdad concuerdo contigo en eso de que todo el tiempo en la perspectiva del Natsu serí un poco fastidioso, así que finalmente me decidía jugar con todas las perspectivas que pueda, es decir, no solo me quedaré con Natsu y Lucy, sino que también narrare yo u otros personajes, incluso puede que de repente narre Erza o Happy. Todo dependerá de la situación y de cuanto pueda yo ponerme en su lugar, aveces no es tan fácil y me trabo x33. De todas maneras muchas gracias por la sugerencia nwn!_

_a Bendiiita: Jajaja me alegro de que te haya gustado nwn! ojalá este capítulo también te guste, a mi también me encantan los vampiros *¬*!_

_Nuevamente muchas gracias a tod s por leer y dejar reviews! Insisto, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su opinión _ Quizá escriba pronto la continuación e.e A decir verdad por ser el principio tengo bastante clara la trama y las situaciones, pero tengo ganas de realmente hacerlo muy muy largo. Por lo cual me disculpo desde ya porque sé que me trabaré de ves en cuando y me costará actualizar ._

_Sin mucho más que escribir me despido..._


	3. Descubrimientos Vampíricos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

**Mi dama Oscura**

**Capítulo 2: Descubrimientos Vampíricos.**

El vampiro de pelo rosado y el gato azul se encontraban ordenando la entrada de la casa entre gritos y juegos, si bien no avanzaban mucho se notaba a leguas lo bien que se la pasaban haciéndolo. Entre juego y juego Natsu terminó apoyado en uno solo de sus pies, ya que, con una de sus piernas le daba apoyo, como podía, a una bandeja que "misteriosamente" había volado en su dirección y finalmente sus brazos, estos se encontraban alzados sujetando un gran jarrón que daba la sensación de ser muy caro, entre tanto el pequeño y travieso gato alado se reía por la posición en que su compañero de travesuras. Finalmente cuando el gato se calmó y tomó aire, dando la sensación de que al fin ayudaría a su aproblemado amigo, tomó un par de platos con sus patas, con una expresión particularmente juguetona, y decidió ponerlos sobre el jarrón.

-¡Nyahaha!- El gato no pudo evitar soltar una risa traviesa, la cual hacía juego con su expresión facial, mientras intentaba acallarla con sus patas en un movimiento altamente ineficiente -¡Ya veremos como sales de esta Natsu! No podrás soportarlo por mucho tiempo- Finalmente la risa ganó la batalla, dejando al pequeño gato en el piso con un ataque de risa, sus patas se movían de manera frenética en todas direcciones, mientras que, por muy imposible que pareciese, el volumen de su risa iba en aumento-

-¡Venga chicos! Yo ya he cambiado de ropas a la mujer y la he recostado, solo falta que ustedes terminen de limpiar y tendremos que retirarnos- La voz de la rubia se escuchaba desde lo alto de las escaleras, ella no podía ver lo que el par de personajes estaba haciendo, pero asumía que no era nada bueno por todo el ruido que estos provocaban. Al momento en que ambos quedaron expuestos al rango de visión de la chica, como si de un interruptor se tratase, Natsu resbaló y se le cayó todo lo que llevaba encima, produciéndose así un estrepitoso sonido al impactar las cosas tanto en el suelo como en el pecho y brazos del chico.

-¡Tch! ¡Y una mierda!- El chico comenzó a soltar una gran cantidad insultos e improperios al aire. Al caer los objetos sobre él estos se rompieron produciéndole varios cortes a lo largo de los brazos, manos y pecho; Como los platos reventaron sobre él muchos de los trozos se incrustaron en su piel, a juzgar por su expresión debía de ser algo realmente doloroso -Creo que es mejor si salimos pronto de aquí o nos sucederán cosas peores- Natsu se levantó del piso para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Lucy y Happy. Se podía observar un poco de preocupación en los ojos de la chica, la cual disminuyó tras salir de la casa.

-Nee, Natsu ¿A qué te referías con que era peligroso quedarse en la casa? ... Además ¿Por qué esos trozos de platos y el jarrón te hicieron tanto daño? ¡Eres un Vampiro! Eso no tiene lógica- El gato volador se aventuró a romper aquél pesado e incómodo silencio que se había producido tras la caída de Natsu, este le dedicó una mirada un poco confusa mientras se sentaba en la calle para luego comenzar a quitarse los trozos de porcelana y tomarse un descanso. Bajo su punto de vista esas heridas eran lo suficientemente profundas como para que , pese a estar bajo la luz de la Luna la cual aumenta el nivel de regeneración de un vampiro, se demorasen en cicatrizar. El chico simplemente lanzó un suspiro, tendría que retrasar unos momentos la entrega del criminal, no le agradaba la idea de haber salido tan herido de una forma tan tonta e irresponsable.

-... ¿No lo recuerdas Happy?- Al notar que la confusión en el rostro del gato solo aumentaba ante sus palabras el chico suspiró, recordando que nunca le había tocado una experiencia similar junto al pequeño. Dedicó una mirada fugaz al cielo para luego suspirar nuevamente, el dolor de dichas heridas era realmente fuerte y difícil de soportar, finalmente sus ojos se posaron en los del confundido gato para así dar una respuesta a su duda -Básicamente no éramos bienvenidos, ni ella ni yo fuimos invitados a entrar en esa casa. Un vampiro no debe, ni puede, entrar en casas sin se invitado. En una situación normal siquiera hubiésemos podido entrar, asumo que no nos sucedió nada peor por nuestra resistencia física y mental, aunque si fuese de día la historia hubiese sido completamente diferente y mucho más sangrienta- Con un suspiro más finalizó la frase, agradeciendo solamente haber salido herido él, y de una forma tan leve, no hubiese sabido cómo reaccionar si su compañero o aquella extraña chica hubiesen salido heridos.

Happy le dedicó una mirada cargada de preocupación a su compañero, el pequeño se sentía realmente culpable por las heridas del mayor, pero simplemente no podía hacer nada por él... Lucy, quién hace un rato observaba realmente preocupada las heridas del chico, se paró justo frente a él y se acuclilló para quedar a su altura, en silencio examinó las heridas con la mirada para luego retirar algunos trozos pequeños de platos que aún se encontraban incrustados en sus heridas. La cercanía de aquella mujer, su mirada seria, el imponente escote de su vestido negro, sus suaves manos y su atractiva figura lograron que Natsu comenzase a ponerse nervioso. Su cara se encontraba levemente sonrojada por lo cual decidió agachar ligeramente su cabeza y así esconder su tono de la chica, pero este movimiento le jugó en contra pues se encontró directamente en frente a su escote... Si bien Natsu se encuentra bordeando los 400 años y ha tenido varias relaciones en el pasado con mujeres tanto humanas como vampiras él continuaba siendo muy inocente y fácil de avergonzar, aunque aveces, cuando tenía aventuras de una noche con alguna mujer, salía a la luz su lado pícaro y seductor.

-¿Te duele mucho?- La suave voz de la chica, en un preocupado susurro, le interrogó, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, ¿Que si le dolía? Pues sí, como no se imaginaba que dolían esas mierdas de heridas, pero no tenía porque preocupar más a la chica.

-Tranquila, ya se me pasará- Pese a sus palabras Lucy no se movió siquiera un centímetro de su posición, estaba más que claro que ella no estaba contenta con dicha respuesta y estaba pensando en alguna solución para su dolor -Ya deja de pensar en esto, la solución es esperar a que sanen mis heridas y ya. Además ya no me duele tanto, mejor voy a terminar mi misión ¿Nos acompañas?- El chico estaba a punto de levantarse de su posición cuando un peso se lo impidió -¿¡Pero qué demonios!?- La chica simplemente se sentó a horcajadas en el pequeño espacio que no estaba herido del pecho de Natsu, observando fijamente sus heridas.

-Esta posición no es buena, tú solo quédate quieto que te ayudaré a curarte más rápido- Natsu no tenía tiempo para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que Happy simplemente estaba muy sonrojado viendo todo lo que sucedía, siquiera se atrevía a hablar. Finalmente Lucy comenzó a moverse, su posición no le permitía el alcance que ella necesitaba para ayudar al chico, tras descender un poco terminó sentada en los muslos de Natsu, el cual estaba realmente nervioso ante en contacto de la chica, ella, durante unos pocos segundos, miró fijamente los ojos de Natsu para así finalmente ambos relajarse un poco.

Lucy comenzó a bajar la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de las heridas en el pecho del chico, una ves allí ella posó sus manos en él y comenzó a lamer las heridas. El chico realmente se puso nervioso ante la situación, el gato no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gritito por la impresión, mientras que la chica simplemente se dedicaba a lamer cada herida en el cuerpo del Vampiro, él simplemente no sabía que hacer ¿Cómo debía reaccionar a esto? Él conoció apenas hace unos momentos a la chica, y esperaba poder reclutarla al gremio, le parecía una chica simpática e inocente, aunque al parecer de inocente tenía poco, no podía pensar en nada más que en la extraña reacción de ella. Está bien querer ayudar, pero lamiendo sus heridas no podía lograr mucho ¿No?, o al menos eso creía el abochornado hombre, finalmente como si aquél extraño hipnotismo hubiese terminado él logró reaccionar, tomó los hombros de la chica con sus manos, y con toda la suavidad posible en aquella extraña situación, la empujó hacia atrás para dejarla nuevamente sentada sobre él.

-¿Me puedes decir en qué mierda estas pensando?- La vos del chico sonó bastante calmada y tranquila, demasiado fría si la comparamos con su estado emocional completamente caótico en su interior. Lucy simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia y orgullo para luego, con un dedo, apuntar a donde hasta hace poco se encontraban las heridas del chico -¿Cómo es esto posible?- El chico estaba completamente anonadado sus heridas ya no estaban donde deberían, su pecho estaba completamente sano. La chica con cuidado tomó las manos de él con las propias y comenzó a moverlas cuando lo necesitaba para obtener una mayor accesibilidad y así lamer las heridas de los brazos -¿Por qué no utilizaste esto con la chica que estaba herida?- Lucy le lanzó una mirada fugaz mientras daba las últimas lamidas necesarias.

-Si lo hice, pero no en medio de la batalla, no era conveniente. Lo hice cuando la llevé a su habitación y la cambié de ropa, así si recuerda algo de hoy seguramente pensará que fue un sueño o algo similar, además esta habilidad me consume un montón de energía y he de decir que también me produce un montón de dolor- Al terminar su explicación Lucy intentó levantarse de los muslos del chico pero sus piernas le fallaron, cayendo nuevamente en el mismo lugar. Natsu le sonrió con compresión y ternura, con cuidado y tranquilidad la tomó en brazos como si de una novia se tratase.

-¿Se supone que con esa habilidad recibes también la herida física?- El chico estaba realmente preocupado por ella, y eso se notaba tanto en su expresión como en su voz, ella simplemente le sonrió, agradeciendo su preocupación.

-No te preocupes, solo recibo un veinte porciento o menos de las heridas físicas. Lo que me descompensó fue el repentino y fuerte dolor que recibí tras curar tus heridas- La chica puso su mano en el hombro del chico, avisándole que se bajaría de sus brazos. Él le facilitó la tarea poniendo los pies de la chica en el suelo, ella le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y se alejó un par de pasos.

-... ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta acerca de tu habilidad?- Natsu, quién ya tenía al criminal en sus manos y ya se disponía a marcharse, se dio media vuelta para encarar a la rubia. Ella solo le asintió a modo de respuesta, él, que no sabía muy bien como formular su pregunta, le dedicó una intensa mirada directo a sus ojos - Tú... ¿Pudiste ver algo al lamer mis heridas?- La chica se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta, pero al reaccionar bajó la cabeza un poco apenada por haber visto un poco de sus memorias.

-No demasiado, solamente pude ver un dragón y un niño pequeño, que asumo eras tú, pero no he visto nada más. Generalmente no veo nada, a menos de que sea algo en lo que la otra persona piensa mucho- Natsu se relajó tras escuchar a la chica, ella realmente era una chica sincera. Él le dedico una gran sonrisa, recuperando una vez más su humor habitual.

-Venga Luigy, Happy ¡Entreguemos a este tipo a nuestro cliente par luego ir a comer!- La chica no puedo evitar soltar una risa al notar el error del chico al decir su nombre, él realemente demostraba ser todo un descubrimiento, seguramente sería muy entretenido pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**_ ¡Mil disculpas a tod s mis lectores/as de todo corazón! Me he demorado una montonera de tiempo en subir esto, y sigo sintiendo que es muy corto. La idea es que de ahora en adelante todos los capítulos tendrán como mínimo 2.000 palabras, este cap tiene 2.020 aprox, prometo que los siguientes superarán por más el mínimo a menos de que tenga nuevamente serios problemas con mis amigos tiempo e inspiración -.-U. Pero bueh! No es más que excusa baratas que si desean saber pueden ver mi perfil, están precisamente en la sección excusas, y fuera de eso voy a responder a gran escala los comentarios; Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron (Hayan comentado o no) a todos los favoritos y a todos los follow story, espero seguir sorprendiéndolos con los giros que da la historia y pues seguramente ahora dará un giro más picante y pues eso! Nuevamente muchas gracias a tod s!_

_Sin mucho más que escribir me despido..._


End file.
